kristoff_and_annas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohana's Halloween/Halloween Conflict
This is the sixth adventure in the adventure series, though it was the first adventure complete. It was the only adventure to be codirected along with another and have the adventure of two teams in it. Soundtracks by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman, Hanz Zimmer, and Howard Shore Rated PG-13: For Dark sinister plots, Violence, brief drug reference, and rude humor Story Line Selena Gomez became tired of having so many character flaws and Ariel attempts to cheer her up. Selena unfortunately decides to purge her character flaws with magic and in the process ends up creating an alter ego trapped in a mirror. Unfortunately, the alter ego breaks out and rallies Ralphscoe's old and new villain friends in the Army of Darkness. Mushu and Bambi end up chewing out Selena Gomez for creating the alter ego for they know it is too late since Ralphscoe would be brought back from the dead with the help of the Horned King and Cynafwr. The Army of Darkness gather for the ceremony and watch as they see Ralphscoe return from the dead. If things didn't seem bad enough, Elthibar captured footage from technology granted to him from Sarah Palmer, a Spartan IV from the 26th century. Anna advises that the little ones leave and they do so. Then Elthibar shows that Cynafwr participated in a combination of black magic and substance abuse and is then possesed by a legion of demons including the same demon that had once possesed Mordu. Merida and Olaf freak out and Elthibar is deeply concerned. Lleng (Cynafwr) ends up combining his magic with the magic of Evil Selena, Ralphscoe, and other black magicians of the Army of Darkness to increase the size of the Bogens. In the process they crossbreed Maleficent's goons with the Bogens and end up with an army of Uruk-Hai in a short matter of time. Malcor ends up having a chat with Ralphscoe and discusses how the world will change and the League-Of-Shadows and Army of Darkness will rule all. Malcor enlists the help of Davey Jones and other pirates and pillage a small colony in the Caribbean where the Benbow Inn is located. Jim flees taking his adopted sister with him and is grieved to see his home destroyed. Mandrake and his Uruk son, Lurtz, are sent by Malcor on a mission from which to capture Eugene and Rapunzel. In the process they will either kill Elthibar or capture him as well thus deposing the heirs to the throne of Corona and leave Rapunzel and Eugene's children vulnerable. The mission is also there to kill Merida while she is with child as to make Dunbroch vulnerable. An army of Bogens, Uruks, and soldiers are sent on their way to complete this bloody mission. Elthibar gives a speech about how Eugene was falsely accused by him during the previous Halloween and declares that he will resign as Lord Regent and diplomat to Dunbroch and live only with his title and continue his days with Merida peacefully. He heads out with the Leafmen Soldiers (who were normal human size of that day and age) of Corona's Moonhaven colony and a number of their own soldiers with Eugene, Merida, and Daimio. In the process he and Eugene discover that something is not right. Daimio, knows it to be the Bogens, and Eugene tells Merida to leave. Merida feels that she must fight at first but Elthibar tells her to ride away since she was pregnant. Eugene then comes face to face with Mandrake and Lurtz and end up combatting the Uruk-Hai and the Bogens along with the Coronian soldiers. Frollo sends in the wave of soldiers but they are brutally beaten back by Elthibar, the Leafmen, and the Coronian soldiers. The enemy took heavy losses and Mandrake's son Lurtz goes for Elthibar and fires an arrow at Elthibar's leg thus crippling him. Lurtz fires another arrow at Elthibar's leg and attempts to kill him but then duels Eugene at the cost of his life. Eugene is then captured in the process along with the retreat of the Gothians, Uruks, and Bogens. Elthibar is thought to have died in the heat of battle. When Queen Elinor of Dunbroch gets the news that not only Elthibar was secretly married to Merida but also "died" in battle she was grieved. Merida is deeply grieved to hear that her husband was dead and does not know how to deal with her grief. In the process of her grief, she chews out Selena Gomez since she set in motions the events that lead to the war. Merida didn't know how to deal with her grief which lead her to blame an already suffering girl who was beaten by guilt. Malcor watches with joy as Elthibar's familly and friends suffer since he suffered in the same way when his wife died. Merida grieves at the funeral ceremony declaring that Elthibar never gave up on her, was always there for her, and that she loved him. Liam Neeson, Ariel, King Fergus, Mushu, the seven dwarves, the King of Corona, Queen Primrose of Corona, Queen Elinor, Wreck-It-Ralph, and Vanellope all grieve for Elthibar since they all believe that he died in combat with the Uruk, Lurtz. It is later revealed that Kristoff saved Elthibar's life but had to amputate Elthibar's right leg in the process, to keep rot from spreading into his knee and then the rest of the body. Elthibar worries that everyone would take his death extremelly hard but declares that he can't risk the saftey of his familly, especially Merida and her coming baby. Two commanding soldiers of Gothia get angry and blame Frollo for the heavy losses of their first battle while Frollo blames them. They present the captured Eugene to Malcor's champion, Bane, who is displeased with the failure of the soldiers. Malcor kills one of the twin soldiers and Bane tells the other to search Eugene before his execution. They find that Elthibar's resignation speech was with Eugene and they plan to use it against King Fergus in case they fail. Bane commands Frollo to take a group of imprissoned Gypsies and Eugene Fitzherbert over to Ralphscoe's castle since they "deserved" to experience the next era of Western Civilization. As Malcor is about to send out the army of Bogens and Uruks, Ralphscoe questions how the weapon of gunpowder could undo Elthibar's castle walls. Malcor explains that if the wall falls then the castle would be theres. Ralphscoe is a bit shocked and terrified at the sight of how large Malcor's army has grown. Malcor gives a speech to encourage the monsters from which to destroy Elthibar's army and take the civilians prisoner. With the Elthibar Estate in the hands of the Gothians, there would be nothing to stop Malcor from taking the kingdom of Corona and embarking on a campaign of world conquest. Elthibar reveals himself to Stoick, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Daimio to be alive as they were taking a moment of silence. Daimio is at first angry but then calms down and explains that he couldn't bear the loss of his friend. Gobber draws to the fact that most of Elthibar was saved and Elthibar reveals that like Gobber and Hiccup, he had a wooden leg in the process. Snotlout exclaimes that he will avenge Elthibar's leg but Elthibar refuses to accept vengance. After making plans, Elthibar, Kristoff, Hiccup, Daimio, and General Marcus all have the troops ready and they begin to fight off the Bogens and Uruks. Hiccup ends up having a bit of trouble with his competition with Kristoff since he is so short and Kristoff is using ranged weapons. The fight seems to go well as the Coronian soldiers and Leafmen ward off the Mandrake's on coming waves of Bogens and Uruk-hai. It seemed as though it would be too easy to make it through the night before reinforcements arrive. Meanwhile, Ralphscoe discoveres that things aren't going to go his way yet because Rapunzel is still alive. Ralphscoe recieves the news that Rapunzel is still alive and declares that with the royal familly of Corona out of the way, he can rule the world. This leads him and his own minions to sing an alternate version of "Dark of the Night". He explains that he will purge the Ohana and send them to the Underworld (most of the Ohana didn't make their peace with God yet). Back at the Elthibar estate, the battle continues and Hiccup starts to catch up in the competition for kills with Kristoff. In the process the Uruks and Bogens begin advancing up the causeway toward the main castle and the main gate in a testudo formation so Elthibar orders the Leafment to fire at the exposed flanks of the enemy. Marcus feeling as though the battle is in the bag at the moment questions if that is all that Malcor could conjure. Mandrake realizes that he couldn't continue the battle like this and orders his men to set the gunpowder. Mandrake himself lights the gunpowder and blows a gap in the extra wall of Elthibar's castle. Marcus' concern grows as the Bogens and Uruks bring up a battering ram and orders the men to secure the gate.Hiccup rushes to save Elthibar and then Elthibar, Kristoff, Daimio all head to the ground and engage the Uruks and Bogens to try and push them back away from the wall. The battle continues and the Leafmen begin to suffer heavy casualties against the Uruks and Bogens in the process. Marcus recomends Elthibar to order a retreat to the main castle. Elthibar comands the Leafment fo fall back. In the process Daimio is at first wounded and notices all the bodies on the battle field just before he is rammed in the chest from Mandrake and dies in the process. Elthibar eventually falls back right after killing a few more Uruks and Bogens. Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Bambi, Genie, Mushu, Selena Gomez, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the Simpsons, and Philoctetes are at a Halloween party and then interupted by a few members of the League-Of-Shadows and the Army of Darkness. Frollo, Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Jafar, Malificent, Hades, Sideshow Bob, and Angelique all show up and capture Rapunzel, Ariel, and the Simpson familly (with the exception of Homer Simpson), after Rapunzel and Ariel refused to join the Dark side. The capture of these specific characters is portrayed by the song "What do We Care" from Tom and Jerry the movie. Things seem to look bad back at the battle as well. Marcus tells Elthibar that the enemy has almost broken through the main gate but Elthibar recomends using a unit of heavy cavalry. Elthibar suggests that since most of the enemy's pikemen were already taken care of, the cavalry could do well until reinforcements arive. Hiccup head up to blow a horn that would terrify the enemy while Elthibar, Marcus, Kristoff, and a few other soldiers charge out exterminating the enemy as they go along. Stoick and Fergus arive with the Coronian reinforcements and run down the enemy. After Mandrake retreats, Kirstoff finds out he was outscored by Hiccup by one. Although the battle went well, Ralphscoe took over a land in which gave him power over Disney. The Blue Fairy arrives to help Bambi's Ohana and grants them Pippie Longstocking, Baloo, Timon and Pumba, and a seagull to help them in the fight. As they head out and rescue Melody they do what they can to avoid capture leading them to sing the song "No Fear" from The Swan Princess. After Malcor fails to convince Rapunzel to join his side, Liam Neeson, Kirstoff, and Elthibar go to rescue Eugene. Eugene is ordered to come along with Malcor since he took a potion in which will put Eugene to Malcor and Ralphscoe's use. Liam Neeson, Elthibar, and Kristoff move in and neutralize many of the guards. Eugene, in the process, knocks himself free from the guards and smacks a fireplace down with a hot coal flying into the gunpowder storage thus setting the baracks to explode. Frollo makes an escape while Malcor is knocked out by Liam Neeson. In the process, Elthibar takes Ras-Al Ghul while Eugene takes Malcor and all jump out of the exploding baracks. Elthibar then prevents Ras Al-Ghul from falling off of a cliff in the process. Eugene seems nervous after his rescue and tells Elthibar about his transforming condition. Elthibar tells him to be calm and declares that they would find a cure for his condition. The Joker then comes and tells Elthibar that it won't work because of the potion that Eugene took on condition to spare Rapunzel's life. The potion would change the body and send the mind off the deep end. Eugene decides to go with the Joker to protect his children from himself and Elthibar feeling so grieved that he failed his brother decides to take a similar fate. Frollo becomes anxious and questions when the potion would work on Elthibar. Malcor explains that the potion will take effect soon since Eugene had gone though his transformation. Elthibar asks for a quick death but Malcor explains that he will go through a transformation worse than death and would hurt his loved ones in the process. Elthibar then transforms into a nightfury dragon, twice the size of Hiccup's dragon, Toothless. Malcor releases the Elthibar from which to kill Merida while she is pregnant. Bambi's Ohana, in the mean time, is chased by Angelica, Mcleach, King Candy, and two under average intelligence minions. They escape and make it to Merlin's who gives them advice on how to overthrow Ralphscoe from Triton's on land territory. Muchu and Bambi seem to doubt themselves but learn the value of their confidence. Merlin then transports them to the fortress of the conquered kingdom with in which many visiting representatives from the Americas all the way as far as the Empire of China travel through. Merida is dealing with her grief by isolation and decides to sleep in the woods for a night. She has a flashback of her mother right before she goes to sleep. When she wakes up, the dragon who is Elthibar, looks as if he is going to pounce but Merida apperently makes a new friend by giving the dragon some fish. In the mean time Jim also mourns Elthibar before he heads back home. General Marcus grants some encouraging words to Jim and he goes to bed quite happy. Meanwhile, Ariel is about to be executed by Theodora and Evanora. Ursela, Dr. Facilier, Pete, and the rest of the Army of Darkness watch with joy as she is tortured. Mushu then hides inside a dragon statue using the tactics of theatricality and deception to scatter the army of darkness. Rapunzel is given one last opportunity to join Ralphscoe but she turns him down cold. Rapunzel then discovers that her husband (Ralphscoe refered to him as a boyfriend in a spirit of mockery) Eugene was turned into a bear from which to tear Rapunzel appart. The Ohana arrive and find out that Ralphscoe's back up plan is to use the media to distribute his video to bring the world in the 21st century under his mind control and displayed that it worked on Homer's familly. The final fight begins as Bambi goes to rescue the heroes and King Triton. Rapunzel cures Eugene by telling him that she loves him and then subdues Ratcliffe. Homer takes care of Lefou and Banzai while James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazouski arive and take care of a few other villains themselves with the help of Tantor and Terk. Selena Gomez freezes Azula while Kronk subdues Angelique. Bambi then frees King Triton forcing the rest of Ralphscoe's army scatters. As the situation is resolved Merida explains that she is still grieve about Elthibar's "death" but she will do what she can to raise her child well and explains that she is happy for Rapunzel and Eugene that they are united. General Marcus informs Merida that the dragon was Elthibar and Merida then goes to cover him up with a blanket. Feeling as though the relationship will never be the same since Elthibar can't remember any of his human memories she hugs Elthibar as she weeps. In the process Kristoff and the lords look sad as well. The King and Queen of Corona arrive and the King is deeply grieved as well for he believes that his daughter and son-in-law are also dead along with Elthibar losing his memories. King Fergus and Queen Elinor also grieve as well. Elinor tells Merida that she is sorry for them both. As Merida tells Elthibar that she loves him, he transforms back into his true form and they embrace. Marcus draws to the attention that Eugene and Rapunzel arrive. Elthibar's eyes are filled with tears as are the eyes of the King and Queen of Corona as they begin to hug Rapunzel, Eugene, Elthibar, Merida, Fergus, and Elinor in one big group hug. Marcus says his goodbyes to Hiccup and Stoick as they head home. Elthibar appologizes for pretending he was dead but also explains that he couldn't risk her safety or the safety of the baby as the the two couples, Elthibar and Merida along with Rapunzel and Eugene romantically embrace. Trivia Joker was played by two actors in this adventure. Both Mark Hamill and Heath Ledger. Ralphscoe was one of the many inspirations for Malcor. The scene where Cynafwr transforms was based off of the scene where the Evil Queen in Snow White transforms. Liam Neeson plays two characters, Ras Al-Ghul and himself. The scene in which Lutz shot Elthibar's leg and then Eugene beheads Lurtz in a duel just before being captured, is based on the scene in Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, in which Lurtz shoots Borimir in the chest several times just before the hobbits get taken away as prisoners and Aragorn comes and beheads Lurtz. Category:Adventures